Just the Two of Us
by RaDiKaL
Summary: Before their capture and recruitment into SPD, Jack and Z share an experience between each other.


**Just the two of Us**

Series: Power Rangers SPD

**Category**: Lemon/Comedy/Mature

*******

If there was anything that got Jack Landors hot under the neck, it was from watching his long time friend, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, as she walked about in her skin tight jeans. The way the material clung to her form and stretched even more as she walked always drew his attention from whatever he was doing. The way the fabric stretched against her thighs or rear as she bent over always managed to knock out any thought out of his mind as he would focus in on her.

Right now, Z is squatted low to the ground, checking around side of a dumpster, looking out for any police or any other poor soul that may be out at this late time early in the morning. The dreaded haired man shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts and get his mind back on the mission at hand as he looks back at the door that he is trying to break into.

"Got it," Jack smirks as the lock gives. He could have easily walked right through the wall, thanks to his genetic powers, but unlike himself, Z could not. So the nights when Z accompanied him on a heist, he would always have to find a way in for her. His powers only worked for himself; pity because if he could expand his powers onto other people, he could walk her through the wall alongside himself.

"Cool," the brunette Hispanic female quickly moves to his side. "Let's move, I think I saw a police car drive by the alley a moment ago!"

"The pigs are out everywhere tonight," Jack mutters as he pulls the backdoor open for Z. The Latina quickly rushes through and closes the door behind her; Jack simply walks through the door as she closes it. "I wonder if Piggy ratted us out again?"

Z shrugs not knowing the answer; the movement causes her pink t-shirt to ride up her stomach lightly. Jack runs a hand through his dreads in frustration as he diverts his eyes away from Z's form. She is wearing her regular biker cap, her favorite pink t-shirt covered with a black fishnet shirt on top of it. And of course, is the pair of blue jeans that she is wearing.

"What's wrong Jack," Z asks. She had noticed his distracted mood since the sky gotten darker and the moon came out. The two thieves always did their best work at night. "Your mind doesn't seem to be on par tonight."

"Lot of things," Jack mutters as he returns his gaze back upon the woman he has shared a home and bed with since they had first met on the streets years ago. "Mostly those jeans you are wearing."

"What's wrong with them," Z asks as she looks down at her legs. She then looks behind her and looks down at her rump. "Are they torn?"

Jack shakes his head, simply giving her a smile for a response. He walks forward into the shadows. "Nothing. Never mind. Let's just see what we can swipe from this joint. Maybe if we're lucky we can find us some nice clothes in the discard bins."

"That'd be cool," Z remarks happily. "I need some new bras. I've outgrown my old ones."

"I've noticed," Jack chuckles lightly.

"I'm sure you did," Z grins. If there was more light present, Jack would have been awarded of seeing her face redden. "Answer me this, why do most guys look straight at a girls chest?"

"Most are tit guys," Jack shrugs deciding to tease his friend a little bit more. "Me, I'm a butt man myself. But I don't have to go look around; you got plenty enough of that to keep my eyes glued."

Z slaps his arm closest to her playfully. Now her face is indeed burning with embarrassment, but not out of shame. Jack and she have always played games such as this. "You perv."

"Only with you," Jack winks at her. Jack spots the office where all the surveillance equipment is at. He raises a hand signaling Z to stop. The two look about the department store; or more particularly the section of the store that they are currently in, looking for all the security cameras.

"I've spotted three," Z remarks.

"Yeah. And I think I see another one," Jack points out. "However, we are safely hidden in the shadows. I'll make my way over to the office and shut down the security system."

"Be careful," Z whispers as she allows her eyes to dart back and forth, making sure that there was no security guard patrolling the building. Having their faces seen by an officer would not do them any good for they have been able to keep their identities from ever being found out by the authorities. It would be a shame for the two to have to up and leave another city because of their carelessness.

"Always," Jack gives her thumbs up. He leaps into the air and grabs onto one of the shelves which are stocked full of vacuum cleaners. He easily evades them, preventing them from falling off the side by simply phasing through them. One on top of the shelf, he takes off into a sprint, careful to not shake the large isle shelf more than necessary.

Before he leaps off the shelf, he manages to pull himself to a stop. Sure enough, he spots a security guard in the main office room of the complex. The security guard is seated in a chair with his legs propped up; his octagonal hat nestled over his eyes as he uses it as a shield to block out the lights from the computer screen that is shinning throughout the office.

Jack takes in his environment and leaps off the shelf an onto a display sofa. He doesn't like to use unnecessary force unless absolute warranted, but the pickings lately have been small. This is the first department store that seems to have everything that the two will need to last for a good while; as per his earlier scouting of the building.

_The officer has to be restrained_; Jack looks for some kind of material to tie the officer up with. He looks around the furniture department looking for anything that would prove beneficial. He grins when he spots a roll of gray duct tape.

*******

The security officer struggled against his restraints, but to no avail. With Z's duplication abilities, she created three clones of herself to hold the police officer down as Jack tapped his arms, legs together and his mouth and eyes shut. After having the officer confirm that he was the only one in the building with a simple nod, courtesy of the threat of having his face smashed in with a baseball bat, Jack flipped on several lights, but not all, so Z and himself could get what they needed.

Jack and Z moved quickly; following their set pattern when it came to their heists. Grab the necessities first; food for themselves. Then they would gather a nice supply of food to share with the other homeless patrons of the city. Then other items, clothing, tissue, books, or anything else that they may have fancied to have on their own. As a rule, they would never grab the good quality items, just the materials that people seem to look over.

While two of Z's duplicates run about the store retrieving goods to take back to the truck, Z fills a hand basket of personal supplies for herself. She turns and grins a she watches Jack ride down an isle on the back of a buggy. _The goof_, she muses. He has been her rock and foundation ever since she ran away from the foster home that she was staying at. The other children, at home and at school made her life unbearable with all the taunts and insults about her gift.

When he disappears around the corner, Z shakes her head and continues down the isle which holds all the feminine products as well as bathing supplies. She grabs several bottles of bottled shampoo, conditioner and soap. When she reaches the end of the isle, her eyes rest on a packaging that she had seen before, but never really had any need for herself.

Slowly she reaches out to the carton and picks it up. Her cheeks begin to burn as she reads the contents of the box. "Magnum condoms, the condom for the man with the extra mile…"

Her mind shifts back onto Jack's earlier remarks; toward her jeans and his off beat remark about her chest growth. She thumbs the package, biting her bottom lip, considering the possibilities. They are the best of friends, and she would have to call herself a liar if she were to deny that she were not attracted to the dark skinned male.

She sighs, as she closes her eyes. She knows that Jack was staring at her earlier. How could see not feel his eyes on her. And although when it comes to actual sex, she is pretty naïve, but she knows when a man looks at a woman with sexual interest. The tension floating between the two thieves has been going on long enough.

"Fuck, why not," Z finally remarks, smirking as she tosses the packaging from her hand into her hand basket. If she were to be intimate with anyone, why not let it be her best friend in the entire universe? She begins to walk away, but stops herself as she looks back at the shelf. Grinning to herself, she throws several more packs into the basket.

She makes her way up to the checkout isles and begins to place her 'purchases' into bags as she begins pondering on how she should approach the subject to Jack. "Its not like I can flat out say, 'hey Jack, I'm horny! Let's fuck!' Gosh, I really need to think this through…"

Her mind begins to wonder on all the possibilities that could happen, causing her to squirm lightly. "I don't have time for this right now; I have to get this mess to the truck! I'll worry about it once we get on the road where I'll have time to think."

Jack has already moved the U-Haul truck that he had acquired months ago to the backdoor so they can make their break as fast as possible. After placing the now bagged items of clothing and other supplies; not to mention several paperback books that caught her interest, she heads on toward the back entrance in which Jack and she broke into. Jack is already standing at the door, the basket he was riding in earlier tossed on its side.

"Ready," Jack removes his hands from his pockets as he pushes himself off the wall. Her duplicates are standing aside, awaiting further instruction from the original Z.

"Yeah, here, help me with these bags," Z pushes the buggy out the back door and onto the steps. Not knowing what is breakable, Jack grabs as many bags as he can at once and places them securely inside, so they won't be tossed about as they make their getaway. Z's eyes flash yellow slightly as she makes her clones vanish. Jack whistles as he finishes loading the last item in.

"Wow, what a load. All this food should keep us set for a good while," Jack remarks.

"Yeah," Z replies as she looks back into the department store. "What about the cop?"

"It's another three hours into day light," Jack shrugs. "I left his nose open. And the tape covering his mouth is rather loose. With enough movement from him mouth, it will easily peel off on the carpet. He'll be fine until the morning managers get here to free him."

"Cool," Z pushes the cart back into the store. Jack closes the door and the two hop off the platform. They remove their gloves and throw them into the back of the truck. Jack closes the trailer and secures it. The two then make their ways to the front of the U-Haul where Jack hops into the driver's seat after Z slides all the way over to the passenger side.

"When can I drive," Z asks.

"When you learn how to," Jack retorts, winking at her. He removes his jacket and tosses it on the floor under Z's feet.

"I can't learn to drive if you wont teach me," Z remarks.

"Well then, I guess you lucked out."

"Ninny," Z crosses her arms and pouts cutely. Jack chuckles as he places the key in the ignition and starts the truck. With the vehicle's lights cut off, Jack slowly drives the truck through the alley between the two buildings. Once reaching the edge of the alley, he pulls the truck out far enough so that the two can check both directions for any on coming cars.

"You know, it is waaaaaaaaay early in the morning. There aren't going to be hardly any cars out." Z remarks as she removes her biker cap and tosses on the dashboard before her. She scoots down in her seat and props her feet up on the dashboard as well.

"True, but we still want to appear suspicious to those few cars that are out and about," Jack retorts as he pulls the vehicle out on the road and turns on the lights to lighten the road before them. "Especially since we are a nice drive away from the warehouse."

Already removed her shoes, Z lowers one of her feet down from the dashboard and uses her toes to push in a music CD that was just dangling from the mouth of the installed CD player. "Well you're the boss."

"And don't you forget it," Jack grins as he reaches up to her bare foot and gives her pinky toe a little twist, earning a squeal from Z. She rubs her toe, even though it didn't hurt. She then picks up a bag underneath her feet and begins to unload some of the snacks and drinks they had stolen for themselves. Soft instrumental beats from a mix of songs play through the speakers, giving the two something to listen to during their journey back to their safe haven, an abandoned warehouse in which the two have made into their home.

Nearly an hour has passed and littered between the two are empty drink bottles and snack wrappers that they have begun to devour since their departure from the department store that they had finished looting. Other than the music blaring from the speakers, there is a comfortable silence between the two. The two could go for hours not having to utter a single word, yet still understand each other. The benefits of being the only friend the other has had for close to five years.

Holding up a small piece of plastic cake wrapper, Z licks the last remaining frosting off of it. She bawls it up and tosses it into another bag on the floor which they are using for a trash bag. It's not everyday that the two are treated to sweets. She glances over at Jack, who is concentrating on driving, but also chewing on a red liquorish stick. Nestled between his legs sits a Dr. Pepper bottle, still half full. She had spent the latter of the time on the passenger side, thinking on how to approach Jack. The slightly older Black male always teases her with backrubs and massages, sometimes even blowing in her ears. There have been plenty of times when the two were sparring or simply engaged in a tickle match where they would end up in the most awkward positions.

Taking a page out of Jack's book, Z decides to tease her dreaded haired friend a bit. Since he is doing the driving, this leaves him at her mercy.

She turns down the music, almost to the point of nonexistent. She then slowly reaches over and grasps the throat of the bottle, slowly pushing it back upon Jack. Although his eyes never left the road before him, the movement of his mouth came to a stop, allowing the liquorish stick to rest on his lips. "Z… what are you doing?"

"I'm thirsty," Z slides over to Jack, still not moving the bottle completely, but enough to produce motion against his groin.

"Okay… that I get…" Jack mutters, trying to remain cool, the candy since falling from his mouth onto the metal floor beneath their feet. He should not have been too surprised at the action. After all, the two have been good friends for the longest and they share everything, from food, to shoes to even the bed back at the warehouse.

"But I don't want Dr. Pepper," Z licks her lips as she presses herself up against Jack; her hand pressing the plastic bottle harder up against Jack's crotch. "I want something… chocolate."

"Really now," Jack grins as he breaks his eyes from off the road for a second to look into Z's eyes, seeing the slight hint of playfulness in them. He decides to play along with her game, willing to see how far she is willing to take it. The small teasing and taunts and jokes between the two have been building up between the two for a long time now. "What brought forward this sudden… urge?"

"Hmm, oh, I dunno. I think it had to be when I was talking with Maddie the other day. You remember Maddie, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I do," Jack remarks, allowing his mind conjure an image of the dark skinned female that he had bedded several times in the past; the last time only being over a month ago. Maddie is a stripper at one of the bars near the port; who has helped Jack and Z get the slip from the police in the past. "Why? What she say?"

"Yeah, so," Z continues as she continues to run her hand along the length of the bottle. She can feel the bottle moving outward slightly as she receives just the kind of reaction from Jack that she wanted. "She was telling me how much she enjoyed the flavor. How once you have just a taste… you begin craving more…"

"She told you that had she," Jack drums his fingers alongside the steering wheel. He had let it slip once before to the dancer that he held strong feelings for his partner in crime for a long time, but never choice to act on those feelings. What if Maddie had also let this bit of information slip to Z? "Well, you have to admit, Maddie has sampled a lot of flavors."

"But she tells me chocolate is the best," Z mutters into his ear in the softest yet sexiest voice she can muster. Both of her legs are drawled up underneath her. "And well… since I've never… you know… I figured, why not? And why not let chocolate be my first? And since you are chocolate…"

"Z," Jack growls lightly as she has completely moved her hand from the drinking bottle down onto the demin material that is separating Jack's manhood from her hand. In all their games or teasing, it had never been taken this far. Jack releases some pressure off of the gas petal to slow, giving him the opportunity to look back at Z. "You're playing with fire little momma."

"Then why don't you burn me, papi?" Z licks her lips, allowing her accent to come out in all its glory. She mashes the palm of her hand against his crotch, where she can feel his manhood hardening by the second. "Wow… Maddie sure wasn't playing around when she said you were… endowed."

"I think you should stop Z," Jack is surprised at the words he spoke the moment they left his lips. By now the truck is completely stopped on the lane, not having to worry about any oncoming or ongoing traffic.

"I don't think I should," Z finally removes her hand from him and leans onto his arm. "I'm tired Jack. I'm tired of being alone. I want to feel for a change you know? I want to feel what Maddie and all those other girls you have brought up to the warehouse have felt.

"I want you," Z answers simply. "No more games."

"No more games," Jack repeats.

"No more," Z nods as her lips just barely graze against his. Jack runs his tongue over his lips. But instead of kissing her, as she anticipates, he simply returns his hands back to the steering wheel and presses the gas. The quick movement startles Z as she loses her balance and falls forward, her face in his lap.

"Well, looks like someone is impatient," Jack grins, quickly glancing down at Z.

Z pushes herself up, her mouth open in shock. "What the hell Jack? What was that for?"

"We just agreed to no more games, yes? Okay then. I'm going to get us back to the warehouse as fucking soon as possible."

"Well shoot, you didn't have to almost send me into the floor… wait… what? You mean… you really want to…"

"I do if you do," Jack remarks, glancing over at her.

"I do," Z nods, her head, her voice lowering. "Really I do."

Jack smiles as he relaxes into his seat. He removes one arm off of the steering wheel and places it along the backside of the seat. Instinctively, Z slides into the offered space beside him.

"Okay then."

*******

Upon their arrival back at their warehouse, the two didn't even bother unloading their catch for the night. Jack drove the large U-Haul into the deepest end of the warehouse and much like Z, the two excited teenagers leapt out of the truck; Jack first. Z slide across the seat and instead of hopping out onto the concrete floor, she jumped straight onto Jack, knocking the two onto the floor.

With Jack underneath her, Z wasted no time in capturing his lips with hers. With her hormones clouding her mind, she doesn't realize that she is engaging in her first ever kiss. Jack hands instinctively grab her tight jean covered hips and mash them down onto his own; his erection pressing up against Z's own arousal through the two layers of clothing separating the two.

This earns a moan of approval from Z who releases Jacks lip to arch her back. Jack quickly captures her exposed neck and begins to devour it. "Oh God," she manages to get out. She trails her hands down his chest, down to his ripped abs. Z is shaking in delight. In secret she had watched Jack and several of his female companions in the past in the shadows. She would pretend to go into the other end of the warehouse and read by flashlight or by the actual lights that they had rigged up to work, but in actuality she would have sent a duplicate out while she lingered in the shadows. Now something that she had only dreamt about is just a hairline away she realizes as her hands come to rest on the brim of his baggy jeans.

Jack begins to slide his hands up under Z's shirt, but stops the moment he comes in contact with her tight stomach's flesh. He pulls back and holds her steady. "We have to stop…"

"Stop? Stop," Z almost yells in frustration. "Twice Jack! That's twice in under an hour you have…"

"Do you want to do it on the cold cement floor," he asks. "Cause I gotta tell ya, this isn't feeling too good on my back."

Blushing, and embarrassed at her eagerness, Z quickly stands. She leans against the side of the U-Haul and sighs. "Jeez Jack. I'm sorry. I just…"

"Hey, hey now," Jack flips off his back and onto his feet. "It's okay. I'm excited to. I mean, I've wanted you for a long time myself…"

"Yeah, me too," Z crosses her arms. "I can't help myself Jack. I've wanted you for a long time, and when I last talked with Maddie, she made it seem like I was missing out on the best thing in the world and, and well…"

"Listen," Jack cups Z's cheeks and slowly kisses her; this time with passion unlike the raw energy the two had moments earlier. Z feels herself grow weak in the knees; thankfully she had the side of the truck to support her. She slides her hands around his neck and pulls him closer to her as they continue to kiss. When they finally pull apart, the two are breathless.

"What were you gonna tell me," Z manages to get out between breaths.

"Okay, listen," Jack begins, as he holds onto her hands between them. "I care about you. I mean more than anything else. But I don't want to rush into this. Let's… let's not worry about this tonight. Let's get some sleep and tomorrow…"

"It is tomorrow," Z cuts him off, smiling slightly.

"Okay, later today, after we get some sleep, we'll see where this takes us…"

Z agrees. "Yeah, that'd be… good. I mean, yeah, I think that'd be for the better. Its late and we're both tired…"

"And this is rather sudden," Jack adds. "I'm doing this… to give you a chance to back out. I don't want things to be… awkward between us."

"Yeah," Z agrees. "So… does that mean we sleep in separate beds tonight?"

"We only have one bed," Jack remarks.

"Shoot, yeah, forgot about that," Z laughs lightly. "Okay then, well…"

"Well…"

"…"

"…"

"This is kinda awkward…"

"Kinda," Jack agrees. "But listen, we'll be cool about it. I'll sleep on my end, and you'll sleep on yours. We'll just sleep in opposite directions and all that."

"Sounds like a plan," Z pushes herself off the side of the U-Haul, but she does not release Jack's hand. "But first, I think that I'll get a shower."

"Same here," Jack agrees. "Heh, but unlike you, I'm gonna need a cold shower I think…"

Giggling, the two head on toward the area of the warehouse in which they have made into their home, leaving the driver's door to the U-Haul wide open.

*******

When Jack had awoken, it was already past noon. When the two go about their heists, they always do them late at night, or early in the morning. Then they would spend the following day, sleeping at their hideaway; an old abandoned ship building warehouse near the docks. With the aid of their accomplice Piggy, they were able to hotwire electricity back into the building complex so they could use the showers and watch television on the old cracked and slightly warped television that they found within one of the old rooms.

Many years earlier, the west end of the docks was damaged from a monster battle with Space Patrol Delta's Power Rangers. The owners felt that it would be cheaper to rebuild on the opposite side of the ports instead of trying to reinvade the older buildings. It made the perfect hiding spot for the two homeless thieves. It kept them out of cold weather, especially rain.

His places the palm of his hands over his eyes, trying to keep the morning light out of them. He wonders to himself why he had awoken so early or early for him that is; after all they did not return back to their warehouse until after five in the morning. He blinks his eyes open, allowing a little light to enter his eyes. His hand slides over into the spot where Z lays, hoping to come into contact with some skin.

When his hand comes in contact with nothing, he turns and looks in the spot that Z normally lays. It's empty. He pushes himself up and looks around the large room that the two had deemed the bedroom.

"Z," Jack throws the sheets from off his body and stands. The bed consists of three large queen size mattress stacked on top on each other that they had found near a dump years ago. Clad only in a pair of black boxers he stretches his back and yawn. He scratches his chest as he crosses the room toward the door. Despite the fact that the two don't have access to gym equipment and such, Jack keeps his body in shape, lifting the oil drums and other heavy objects around the warehouse to substitute for dumbbells. His arms and abs are ripped as any man on the cover of any muscle fitness magazine.

He peers on the other side of the door into their makeshift dining room and sure enough, he spots the lovely Latina, sitting in one of the many couches that they had confiscated over the many years from being thrown out.

As he walks closer he realizes that she is reading and has yet to notice his arrival. She is still wearing her nightwear, which is just one large over shirt that comes down to her knees. Her dark brown hair is also hanging free down over her shoulders. She is seated Indian style; a bowl of cereal is seated on the arm of the couch next to her.

He shakes his head, smiling. Of all the things that the two keep for themselves, Z has an immensely large collection of music and books. Though he cannot read himself, a product of him living on the streets longer than Z had, Z had at least made it to the eighth grade before she eventually ran away from the orphanage. Jack opens his mouth to speak, but before he can utter any word, a rather delightful smell hits his nostrils. His eyes widen as he realizes that it belongs to none other than Z.

_So, she picked up one of those book again_, Jack grins, doing his best to stifle his snickering. Anytime when Z wanted to read one of her trashy porn-novels as Jack likes to call them, she would make her self scarce, to enjoy her book privately. Jack would always respect her space, for she would always do the same when he would bring a girl back to their pad every now and then. He had never before smelled Z's own personal smell of arousal; he finds it intoxicating. Still, he cannot force himself to move.

Z runs her tongue on the upper half of her bottom lip. She brings a finger to her lips to moisten the digit and uses it to flip to the next page better. She shifts around in her seat a little and slides now into the seat more, as if better positioning herself. Her cheeks are a nice shade of pink and she is breathing a little erratic. Finally shaking himself out of his stupor, Jack decides to ruin her fun, if only for a second.

"You must really be into that book," he speaks out load as he leans against the door frame. He had felt himself hardening from Z's aroma, so he turned himself to a position where Z couldn't see his new state of arousal.

Shrieking, Z sits up, knocking her bowl of cereal onto the floor. She glares over at Jack. "You doofus; sneaking up on me like that! You made me spill my breakfast!"

"Well then, maybe you should clean it up then," Jack shrugs, and then crosses his arms not moving from his spot.

"Ninny," Z sticks out her tongue at him. She places a marker on the page at where she was reading and places the book into the chair as she slides out. She grabs an already dirty cloth off the floor to clean up the milk and the remains of the cereal.

She is down on her knees as she cleans up the spill. Jack cannot help but stare down at her bottom, which is nicely shaped like a heart. Knowing how they sleep, he cannot help but wonder if she has any panties on underneath the large shirt. Funny, he never had those kind of thoughts before last night.

"See something you like," Z looks up at him, smirking.

"Of course," Jack chuckles. "I like seeing you on your knees."

"I bet," Z snorts as she stands. She walks over to a basin and drops the rag into a pile of other dirty garments and such. She leans against the wall, her hands now playing with the bottom of her extra large shirt. "So, ugh… how did you sleep?"

"Good," Jack nods. "A bit anxious though, I admit."

"Yeah, me too," she looks up at him as she brushes a bang of her hair back out from her eyes. "So, we gonna do this?"

"Do you," Jack asks.

"Yeah."

"You positive?"

"Honestly, I really want this Jack. I want you."

"And I want you," Jack pushes himself off the wall and walks over to where she stands. He has calmed down slightly so his own erection is not as visible as it was minutes earlier, but Z can still make out the form of it.

"So," Z cannot help herself from smiling. "When can we do this thang?"

"Its early still," Jack remarks. "We are scheduled to do a drop later on. Tonight sound good?"

"Sounds awesome," Z leans into Jack's embrace. "I'm a little nervous though."

"I'll make it worth your while," Jack caresses her back. "It's gonna be special."

"Promise?"

"Always."

*******

After the two had eaten, bathed and clothed, they hoped back into the U-Haul to head to their normal handout point. As always, they had to park the vehicle a nice distance away while Z conjured up one of her duplicates to head into the Market Place to cause a disturbance. That way all of the local police or any SPD Cadets or Officers in the nearby vicinity would be drawn to the noise, allowing the real Z and Jack to hand out the goods to the other homeless de-citizens of New Tech City.

"Here you go," Jack hands out another box of canned goods to an alien family. For whatever reason, the majority of the cities alien are of an off world nature. As always, Jack is sure to make sure that the cans have easy to remove lids and if not, he will supply a can opener to them.

Once all the homeless depart, Jack and Z rest on the rear bumper of the U-Haul. "We can't do this forever Jack."

"I know Z," Jack nods his head. "But you know just as well as I do that no one is going to help us. Our powers… and our backgrounds… whose going to help two runaways who happen not to be like normal humans?

Jack sighs. "Sometimes I wonder if we are the only other humans out here with powers."

"We can't be," the more optimistic Z replies. "And if we're not, I'm sure that the others have not been treated as bad as we have."

"Maybe," Jack shrugs. "All I know is that it's just the two of us."

"Just the two of us," Z grabs Jack's hand, smiling over to her best and only friend in the world. "I like that."

The two sit in an easy silence before Jack stands. "We should break out. It's been a while since you dissipated your duplicate. The pigs are probably back out on their normal patrols."

"Then lets ghost," Z hops off the back and follows Jack around to the front of the truck. "Back to the warehouse?"

"You know it," Jack winks.

"Coolness," Z slides over into the passenger side. "I'm starving."

"For chocolate?" Jack asks, remembering Z's little game from the previous night.

"Real funny, Mister funny man," Z purses her lips at him. "Maybe after dinner."

"Make it a light meal," Jack places the key in the ignition and starts the truck. "Cause I plan to give you a whole full course meal."

"You talk the talk, but can you back up all that you say," Z retorts playfully.

"For a virgin, you're talking a lot of shit," Jack laughs, earning a laugh from Z as well.

"Hey, can't blame a girl for having some expectations can I?"

"You felt me up last night in this here truck," Jack raises an eyebrow at her. "Do I pass the test?"

"Did you," Z gives him a look saying that he was stupid for asking that question. "Maddie sure wasn't lying to me."

"Now why would she," Jack pulls the truck back out onto the main highway and heads back toward the port district. "Besides, I'm sure you heard her scream more time that once when I brought her over."

"What makes you say that," Z looks over at Jack in slight confusion.

"Come on Z. I'm a professional thief. I am aware of my surroundings at all times. You don't think that I didn't see you those times that you were watching Maddie and me, or all those other times when I brought a girl up?"

Z is speechless. "You mean you knew I was watching?"

"Yep. Always imagined that it was you under me instead of who it actually was."

"So you got off on me, getting off you?"

"Yep."

"…"

"Z?"

"Damn, that's hot," Z squirms a little in her seat. "Wow… ugh, I'm ugh… wow."

"Oh, and don't think that I don't know about all those times you've watched me in the shower."

Z can only look at Jack in shock. "Aww man, you mean you always knew?"

"Yep. And you know what, since we are being honest here, I have a confession."

"Yeah?"

"I've watched you to," Jack remarks.

"You did," Z gaps, her mouth practically wide open. Her face is the color of a tomato. "Damn. Wish I made my move earlier than last night."

"We're a bunch of freaks aren't we," Jack smirks over at her.

"Maybe that's why we're so cool together," Z crosses her legs and rests her hands behind her head. Already she can feel the desire that she had burning within her last night return to her loins.

"You know this is cool, that we can joke about this. The main reason I never pushed for a relationship between us before because I wasn't sure what it would do to us in the long run."

"You mean you want to be in a relationship," Z asks with hope glittering in her eyes. Sure she has not been alone, having Jack by her side for many years, but an actual relationship was something that she only read in her novels or fantasized about.

"Yeah, why not," Jack remarks. He pulls the U-Haul off the interstate and back onto the city roads, heading toward the ports. "I mean, you and me, we're like glue. I'm stuck to you as much as you are to me. We know each other better than anyone else in the whole world…"

"True," Z agrees.

"As far as we know, we are the only two of our kind," Jack raises his right hand to her with three fingers raised. "With powers that is."

"Word," Z nods.

"We are closet freaks it seems," Jack chuckles as he raises a third finger.

"Can't argue with the logic," Z shrugs her shoulders.

"I want you and you want me," Jack raises his last two digits on his right hand. "You and I Z, we've been through to much together. I honestly think that we were supposed to be brought together."

"That we were meant for each other," Z questions.

"Yeah, if you want to word it that way," Jack nods as he returns his eyes back to the road. "Listen, I want to make this special for you tonight; it being your first and all."

"It's already going to be special," Z smiles as she reaches over and grasps Jack's shoulder. "I'm going to be with you."

"I'm going to rock your world Z," Jack remarks.

"You always do," the raven haired Latina remarks as she sits back in her seat.

*******

Jack and Z really don't own any real nice clothing, especially for things such as formal parties or dancing. But, the good decent clothes that they do own were actually brought with money that they make on the side, doing things like cutting grass, painting houses or shoveling snow or any kind of under the table work that they can get their hands on. Normally they spend that little bit of extra money for food, but every now and then when they have enough saved up, they indulge themselves.

Such as the simply, yet very sexy black dress that Z is wearing. It has a strapless top, but fits onto her curves perfectly. When she had bought it, she couldn't fit in to it, but she has seemed to grow into it. She had bought it around the same time that the local high schools was having their yearly prom. The dress had been marked down in price, but Z didn't are; it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She never had a reason to wear it, but tonight seemed the best time to pull it out.

Jack had totally outdone himself, she muses. Jack had informed her that she was no to come into the bedroom at all for the rest of the evening while he set everything up. Rolling her eyes, although good naturally, she agreed and avoided the room all evening until he called her from the bedroom that they shared.

When she had entered the room she was greeted by the darkness, the only light in the room is coming from a circle of candles lithe around the bed on the floor. Their normal bed sheets have been removed and replaced with a silky looking red sheets and pillow cases. Z also notices that the floor has been swept clean, because it feels smooth to the bottom of her bare feet.

"Jack, where are you," Z asks, not able to see him anywhere in the large room. The candles give off enough light for her to make her way over to the bed, but nowhere else in the large once vacant room that they made into their sleeping room. A soft pair of lips kiss the backside of her neck as two large hands rest on her hips from behind.

Startled lightly but not showing her surprise, Z turns around in Jacks arms and returns the kiss. Once they pull away, Z looks down at the floor at a tray with some food laying upon it and a bucket of ice with a bottle laying in it. "What's that?"

"Wine," Jack states. "Piggy was able to snag me a bottle for a good deal."

"Wine, huh" Z remarks as she bends over and picks up the ice-bucket. "Aren't we a little young to be drinking?"

"You're what? 19. And we really don't know how old I am. I think we're old enough to enjoy a little wine," Jack remarks as he picks up the tray. Z takes in his clothing. He is wearing a black muscle shirt that shows off his muscles and a large baggy pair of white pants; although baggy, but not slumped down his frame. "Got some nice fresh fruit too from the market."

"Sweet," Z reaches over onto the tray and grabs a strawberry. She follows Jack over to their large mattress, chewing on the red fruit. "Went all out huh?"

"You're worth it."

"You are entirely too sweet to me."

"I try," Jack places the tray down and returns his hands to her hips, pulling her close to him. "Someone has to be."

The two lock lips, but unlike the previous night, neither of the two are controlled by their hormones. This was something planned and prepared for all day. Neither of the two wishes to rush the night away. Jack eventually moves away from her lips, leaving a trail of small kisses and quick licks down her neck and eventually works his way down to her collarbone.

Z leans her neck back, giving Jack access to more of her neck. Her fingers rack across his backside. Lucky for him, Z doesn't have any long nails, for she would have surely left marks on his back through his muscle shirt. Jack's hands work their way down to the waist line of the dress she is wearing and he slowly begins to inch it up her legs.

"Jack… this feels so right…" Z mutters in bliss. She has never felt so high on these kind of emotions before. Not even when pleasuring herself, and the two haven't even truly begun their foreplay yet.

"It does," Jack agrees as he removes his lips from her bare shoulder. He takes a step back to take in her full form. "That is such a lovely dress. I can't wait to take it off of you."

"You don't have to wait to long," Z sets on the edge of the mattress and crawls up on it, giving Jack a nice view of her rear. Still on her knees, she wiggles her rump a little, as if using it as bait to lure Jack on the bed as well.

Following her lead, Jack crawls onto the bed as well. He grabs the bottom of his black muscle shirt and pulls it upward, exposing his tightly shaped abs. He has his dreads pulled back and placed in a single rubber band to keep them from dangling in front of his face. He grabs the side of the tray and pulls it toward him.

"Lye down. I'll feed you."

"Chocolate," Z teases.

"Later," Jack smiles as he tenderly grasps her chin. "Right now, I just want you to feel special."

"I already do," Z lies back, put rests on her elbows, still sitting up lightly. "I don't want to wait anymore."

"Okay the, we'll save this for later then," Jack replies as he slides the tray off the mattress and onto the floor. "Heh, God knows we're gonna need it after we're done."

Z leans up on her elbows, smirking slightly as she watches the muscles in Jack's waist ripple as he leans from over the edge of the bed from placing the tray down. Jack sits up and eyes her. He crawls back up between her and rests his palms on hers. He leans forward and captures her full lips with his own. Z raises her arms and circles them around his neck, using his strength as support in keeping her raised up off the pillow. The two's tongues battle each other for dominance, and their hands touch and caress any and every spot that they can touch on the other.

Jack slowly makes his way down to her collarbone, which causes Z to arch her back, gasping lightly as she reels in the touch. The simple black dress that she had chosen to wear has already been pushed up lightly as Jack runs his right hand over her panties, just barely touching her, sending a jolt of excitement up her.

"Juah…," Z's eyes clench together tightly. "Jack!"

"I love the way you say may name," Jack runs his tongue alongside her collarbone. "I wonder how you are gonna moan it."

"Any… anyway you want me to," Z licks her bottom lip as she squirms in Jack's palm. Jack rubs his thumb between her two folds, feeling her heat and dampness. "I've wanted this for a long time."

"Me too," Jack pulls back from her collar and smirks as he watches her expression change as he continues to massage her. "If you look this way with just me touching you, I can't wait to see your face when I'm inside you."

Z opens her eyes slightly; her breathing now heavy. "I… I want to touch you…"

"Don't worry baby," Jack slides a finger under the fabric and begins to pull her panties down; his finger just barely grazing her moist flesh. "You can touch all you want, but I want to make you feel good first."

Z releases his shoulders and reaches for the bottom of her dress. She slides it up her body and over her head. She holds it in front of her chest; not yet wanting to expose her breasts to Jack just yet.

"Your turn," Z smirks. "Them pants have got to go."

"As you request my 'lady," Jack releases her panties, keeping her lower half still covered, but only so slightly. A small patch of lightly colored brown hairs can be seen from where Jack had started to pull her black thong downward. He stands up on the bed and unfastens his white baggy jeans. He unzips them and lets the cloth fall down his muscular legs. He kicks them off the bed, and he then slips back down onto the bed. His boxers are a crimson red. Z can make out his outline from his boxers, and from street talk amongst the other girls, she can tell that Jack is above average.

She whistles lightly as she watches him the fabric tighten in his crotch region. "That for me?"

"All yours," Jack grins as he reaches for her bundled up dress that she is still holding to her chest. "Like you; all mine."

Z allows him to pull the cloth from her arms. She slides her hands back onto the bed behind her, allowing her elbows to hold her weight up. Her cheeks are a bright red; she is totally embarrassed now. Other than the small thin fabric, which is now barely covering her lower region, she is now practically nude. Jack raises his right hand and cups her right breast and slowly massages his thumb over her brown nipple.

Z bites her lip as her stomach muscles tighten from his touch. She presses her thighs together as if trying to force herself not to wet the sheets underneath her. Jack lowers his head down to the breast that he was caressing and pops the nipple into his mouth. Z moans as she slides back onto the bed, resting on her backside. Jack crawls on top of her, and begins to massage the other breast. His left knee is placed between her two thighs, allowing her heat to rest up against him.

Z's eyes roll into the back of her head as her mouth opens. She breathes in deeply and she is unable to control the short sharp gasps escaping. Jack pulls back slightly, and begins to trace the outline of her breast with his tongue. He places a hand on the bed between Z's arm and side to support himself as he reaches down with his other hand to slide Z's thong all the way down her thighs and legs. He rubs her vulvas, stimulating her more before slipping a finger inside her and slowly pushes in, allowing her to marinate his finger.

"Looks like someone sprung a leak," Jack chuckles.

"Shut… shut it," Z gasps as she locks eyes with him. "Oh God…" She clutches the sheets in her hands as her back arches from Jack sliding his digit further up inside her. Jack can see goosebumps forming on her thighs. She has pleasured herself many times, but having only one of Jack's much larger fingers inside her is driving her mad with desire. "More…"

"Oh your gonna get more," Jack leans forward and blows onto her navel, causing her to twitch. "Do you think that you can handle it?"

"Whatever you can dish out," Z accepts his challenge. She is still breathing hard, for Jack never stopped rotating his finger in and out of her. Her juices spill out and run down her curses, past her anus and onto the sheets. "I… I want it all."

"And you are going to get it all," Jack slowly pulls his finger free, only facing some resistance as Z squeezes her muscles together, not wanting him to pull out. Jack brings his index finger to his mouth and tastes her. "But like I said earlier; this is your night."

Jack slides down to the foot of the bed and stands on the floor. Quickly he grabs both of her ankles and pulls her down to the foot of the bed, causing her to gasp in surprise. She raises an eyebrow; questioning his motives. "You know, that wasn't very sexy."

"Oh but what is going to follow it," Jack licks his lips as he lowers himself down to the floor between her legs. He places his hands on her thighs to keep her rooted down onto the bed. "You are going to loose your mind."

Z turns her head to the side, watching Jack move. Jack leans forward and kisses her navel, right above the small patch of pubic hair. Her lips part slightly as she realizes just what Jack is going to do. The dark skinned man slowly drags his tongue up to her belly button and back downward. He buries his face between her thighs, inhaling her scent.

"Jack," Z is breathing hard. "What… are you…" She can feel his lips brush against her hair, causing her to tremble. His breath now rests on her wet folds and his hands grasp her buttocks firmly as he plants a small kiss onto her.

"OH GOD," Z brings her hands to her face, hiding her expression. Hearing what he needed to continue, Jack runs his tongue between her two lips, parting them slightly. He chuckles lightly once more, before burying his tongue completely… deeply inside her. She throws her head back and closes her eyes; not believing the feeling rushing through her stomach. Her legs instinctively tighten and cross on Jack's backside, as if daring him to move away.

Jack draws his tongue in circles around the small bud that is her clit. He kisses it before dipping his tongue back inside her, filling his mouth with her virgin honey. He slides his left hand away from her left butt cheek and up between her legs, stopping it right above her bum. Z holds onto his neck, the back of her knees rest on his shoulders.

"Deeper Jack," Z moans as she looks down at him for a moment. "Deeper." Z gasps loudly as she throws her head back, her eyes closing tightly. She lies back onto the pillow and arches her back slightly, enjoying Jack's ministrations

"Ja… juh…. Jack…" Z's lips quivers. She turns her head and buries her face into the pillow, trying to stifle her screams of pleasure. She had used her fingers on herself many times and had often imagined how it would feel if someone else were pleasuring her; she had never thought that it would have felt as good as it does... better in fact that it is now a tongue. "Oh God… Jack… Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack…"

Jack releases her hips long enough so he can slide his hands up her stomach and up to her breasts. Never removing his tongue from her love spot, he looks up at her face, her eyes closed. He takes her breasts into his hands and begins to gently squeeze and massage the darker brown area's surrounding her nipple. This causes Z to jerk underneath him, she gasps louder by the second as he continues his assault on her body.

One of Z's hands makes its way to the back of Jack's head and pushes on him slightly, as if trying to push his tongue further inside her. Jack removes his tongue long enough to smile and then kisses her lower lips as they glisten from the combined fluid from her arousal and his own oral massage.

"Feel good Z," Jack asks as he runs his tongue just against her opening. He can see her muscles in her thighs trembling in delight; her hold tightening against his dreads in her grip.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah," Z draws out as she attempts to open her eyes to look at her lover. "Real goooooood…"

"I'm not done yet," Jack returns one of his hands down to his level where he then uses his fingers to spread her open, his thumb running through the small patch of brown curls just sitting above his goal. He places his tongue back onto her and closes his mouth around her completely.

Z releases his dreads as she collapses back onto the pillow. Jack is able to keep her waist pinned down, him being stronger. His tongue darts around, all inside her, lapping at every sensitive spot that it can reach, causing Z to quiver all around. Z rotates her legs where as her feet are resting on his shoulder blades. Her hands clench down onto the sheets on both sides of her, as she screams out in pleasure, as Jack brings her down to orgasm.

Trembling, she falls back onto the pillow once again, totally spent. Her left arm is laid out above her head, her right now resting on her stomach, just inches away from where Jack is kissing her inner thighs. He looks up at her, his lips glistening with her love fluid.

"Pipe burst?"

"Damn Jack… I've… I've never…" Z tries to find words, but realizes that she cannot. She simply gives up on that, and concentrates on gathering her breath.

"Of course not," Licking his lips, Jack crawls up from between her legs and straddles her. He lowers his head and captures her lips with his, allowing her to taste herself on him. She closes her eyes as she enjoys the kiss, which is both sensual and yet erotic. Never before had she had the gaud to taste herself, but she finds the act, enticing.

"And that is why I am the man," Jack chuckles after he pulls away slightly. His dreads are now free, quite possibly the rubber band that was holding them back securely behind his head was broke by Z.

"Fuck yeah…" Z agrees breathlessly. "Man… that was intense…"

"And just think," Jack rests his forehead against Z's, both their eyes closed. "We're just getting started."

"Yeah," Z giggles. "Do… do you… want me to do you now?"

"Maybe another time," Jack kisses her lips again. "Tonight is your night. We'll have many more nights ahead of us to… experiment."

"That sounds good," Z nods, her breath slowly returning to normal. She looks over to the small makeshift table next to the side of the bed in which they are laid out upon. Next to the small lamp, lays one of the boxes of condoms that she had picked up from their last raid.

Jack follows her line of sight, causing him to snicker. "In time Z. In time. We both need to come down off our high."

"Ours," Z repeats. "What do you mean," her eyes glance down between his legs. Her eyes widen as she sees that he is straining against his boxers. "Oh."

"Yeah," Jack cups her face. "You… are so sexy. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Bull," Z looks away, not able to stop herself from smiling. "You are so full of shit."

"I'm not joking," Jack insists. "You… you are the only consistent thing in my life. I don't deserve to be here, doing this to you."

"Yes you do," Z leans forward, resting her forehead against his. "You were the only one, ARE, the only one to never shun me away because of my powers. To our knowledge, you and I are the only ones in this state… hell probably the country that can do what we can do. You and I… we belong together."

"You mean that," Jack smiles.

"I know that."

"I love you," Jack states. "And I'm not just saying that. If we had never gotten tonight as far as we had, I would still love you. My little senorita."

Z's eyes water, not lingering from her earlier orgasm, but from Jack's words. "I love you to papi."

"Papi huh," Jack grins. "That's Spanish for 'daddy', right?"

Z kisses his neck, as she slides her hands down his hard chest and abs, heading toward her prize. "Si."

"That's fucking hot," Jack leans his neck back, allowing Z to continue her own explorations on his body as she shifts her body into his lap. "Speaking Spanish like that."

Using this to her advantage, Z begins to whisper in his left ear, speaking in Spanish. Jack can only grin as the soft flow of words seep into his mind. "I don't have a clue as to what you are saying… but I can tell you this, you keep calling me popi like that, I just might lose myself."

Z kisses his neck, as she grips him through his boxers. Jack jumps at the sudden touch. Wrapping her hand around him, Z pulls back and smirks at him. "Wow… you're really wide."

"You sound surprised," Jack speaks, his eyes closed as he relishes in the feeling of her firm grip on him. He can only imagine how it would feel without her holding him without the fabric being in the way. "After all, you said you use to watch me shower."

"You can't see everything from all the steam," Z runs her fingers along his length. She can feel it hardening even more by the second. "I've never gotten to actually get a real peek."

"Release me."

"Why," Z purrs. "Losing your nerve? We've done come too far to…"

"No," Jack shakes his head as he places his hand on top of hers. "Pull me out. I want you to really touch me."

Z bites her bottom as she takes in what he just offered her. She releases her hold on his, only to drag the tips of her fingernails alongside him. She stops at the small entrance of his boxers, for only a second, before sliding several fingers in; touching his hidden flesh for the first time. She gasps lightly as she feels the heat radiating off of him.

"That's for you," Jack leans forward, whispering in her ear. "You don't know how many times you have done this; made me feel like this."

Z slowly pulls his member through the opening on the front of his boxers. His member, long, dark and hard, stands upright, as if staring up at her. Z takes in its appearance, tracing its veins up along and down his shaft.

"You… you're as long as a ruler," Z gulps. "That sumovabitch is got to be close to… what? Eleven inches?"

"Ten, but who's counting?"

"Will… will that monster even fit in me?"

"I guess we'll see, wont we," Jack kisses her lips lightly. He notices that Z has yet to remove her hand, and she slowly begins to stroke him. He shudders lightly. "Damn girl… the things you do to me…"

"God Jack," Z whimpers as she uses her free hand to stroke her right breast. "I'm so hot."

"Me too," the slightly older black male agrees. He reluctantly pulls her hand off him. "Z… get the box from off the desk."

"Huh? Oh," Z turns and looks at the box of condoms on the small makeshift desk that they had built. Z crawls across the bed, giving Jack a clear view of her sex. She grabs the box and holds it in her hands for several moments, looking down at it.

_Well, this is it_, she tells herself as she opens the box and dumps its contents onto the bed. Five silver square wrappers fall out onto the bed between the two. Z picks one up and looks down at Jack's enlarged member. "This… is supposed to fit… on that?"

"You got to open it first Lizzy," Jack chuckles as he takes the small package from her. He tears it open with his teeth and hands it back to her. He pulls his boxers completely off and tosses them onto the pile of clothes that has gathered alongside the bed. "Go ahead. Pull it out. I want you to put it on me."

"You're enjoying this aren't you," Z sticks her tongue out at him. "You are just loving this, cause I've never done anything like this before."

"I just want you to be comfortable," Jack shrugs his shoulders. "After this… after tonight… things will have completely changed between us."

"Like they haven't already," Z blushes as she recalls what Jack had done to her earlier. She carefully pulls the silver dollar shaped clear film free from its plastic holder. She takes Jack's length in her hand, holding it steady as she places the condom on his tip. "Am I doing it right?"

"You tell me," the dreaded haired man smirks.

Z bites her lip as she uses both hands now to unravel the latex down him. When she reaches the bottom, she realizes that there is no more to cover the last three or four inches of him. "Ugh… I think I may have picked up a smaller size."

"That," Jack snickers. "Or I am just genuinely blessed."

Jack takes Z in his arms, and the two kiss passionately. Z leans back, bringing Jack down with her. She racks her fingers across his backside. Jack's own hands are caressing her thighs and buttock, as his pole rests across her belly. When the two finally pull apart, Z looks up at him with large glossy eyes.

"Will it hurt," she asks.

Jack shakes his head. "Normally, it would for a little bit, for the first time. But for you it won't. Remember that time, when we were younger and we got caught stealing from that department store down at the Market and those SPD Cadet's tried to apprehend us?"

"The time where I got kicked in the navel by that spiky haired punk," Z asks as she recalls the memory. "And I… bleed?"

"Yeah," Jack nods. "The nurse from that free clinic we went to after we escaped? She told us that your hymen had ripped from the blow. She gave us pain pills for you to use for a while for the pain."

"Yeah, I remember," Z replies. "She had thought that I was rapped. We couldn't tell her the truth, that we were homeless and that we were caught stealing food. She defiantly would have reported us."

"So," Jack runs a hand through her hair. "You've already had to deal with the pain once. Now, all you have to do is sit back, and let ol Jackie take care of you. How I made you feel earlier? Wont compare to this."

"I can't imagine," Z closes her eyes briefly as she ponders over all the times that she had visualized and dreamed over this. "But I believe you when you say that you will."

"Why?" Jack nuzzles her nose with his.

"Because you always keep your promises," Z wraps her legs around his waist. She tightens her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. "Take me Jack. Now."

Not saying another word, Jack guides himself to her entrance. He places just the head of his organ at her entrance, just letting it sit there a moment as he looks up into Z's bright brown eyes. Slowly, inch by inch, he pushes himself farther into her; her eyes widening by the second. He can feel her instinctively clench her muscles from the foreign object entering her and her breath hangs in her throat.

Her arms tighten even more around his neck, urging him to draw closer to her, to fill her completely. He complies, allowing himself to stuff what he can of himself, far into her regions never before touched. Her back arches as she tosses her head back, once Jack comes to a stop. Her own tightness, her heat, is driving him crazy and he would love to do nothing more than give her the fucking of a lifetime, but he waits. This is her night. No need to rush it.

"Move damn it," Z hisses as she opens her eyes. Her vision is blurry as she looks up at her best friend. "Move!"

"So impatient," Jack chuckles. The movement of his stomach muscles makes him jump inside her, causing a moan to escape her lips. "Must be that feisty Puerto-Rican blood in you."

"Move that black ass," Z pleads as she leans forward and captures his lips. She pulls away, her bottom lip trembling. "Puh-please? This is torture!"

"As you wish love," Jack remarks as he shifts his weight and begins to slide himself outward of Z. Z's eyes tighten shut and her mouth is agar as he plunges deeper inside her, slowly at first, allowing her to find a pace. Z interlaces her feet behind Jack's back and pushes his forcefully up into her.

"Fuck," Jack swears as he grabs onto her thighs as he slides back and forth between her virgin walls. "This… is gotta be the tightest… ever…"

Z moans; her hands are above her head, clutching onto her pillow for dear life. Her breasts bounce up and down, as her body rocks up and down on Jack's thick pole. And as far as he is up inside her, his cock is not totally buried within her mass.

"So… soooooooo good," Z moans in ecstasy.

Minutes after minutes after minutes pass before Jack shifts there positions around, making it possible for Z's body to accommodate his entire length. Now lying on her stomach, Jack enters her from behind; her ass bouncing, meeting him with each stroke as he buries his entire length into her. For a first timer, she has gradually gotten into the grove of this sex stuff.

Jack reaches up underneath her and begins to play with her breasts. "You like this Z? You like it?"

"Lu… lu…" she cannot form the words; her mind foggy from the new feelings her chocolate lover has sprouted from within her. "Love it," she finally manages to squeeze out. She reaches underneath her, and begins to rub herself where Jack has entered her. Her fingers become coated with her own juices. She loses her balance slightly, and falls face first down into her pillow, gasping for breath. "Love it so much!"

Keeping this position and speed, time passes. It feels as if hours pass for Z as her clouded mind can only focus on the filled feeling that she is now experiencing. Beads of sweat run down her face, and her hair is become slick as she holds onto her pillow to her chest. A sharp sting hits her and runs up her asscheeks; causing her to muscles to twitch. She looks over her shoulder, back at Jack as he squeezes her buttocks, giving them a slight whack ever few seconds. This brings her over the edge as he buries himself to the hilt, causing her to clamp down on him. A sudden heat overcomes Jack's rod, and he can feel her wetness coat the area of his cock that wasn't covered by the condom.

"Oh god," Z pants, there are stars in her eyes as she relishes from her first cock-induced orgasm ever. Jack pulls himself free from her, allowing her to turn around, now lying on her backside. "Oh my god…"

"You said that already," Jack retorts with a smile as he repositions himself. "Ready for round two?"

Z simply nods, still floating from the aftereffects of her orgasm. She can feel Jack's hands on her knees, spreading her. He lifts her legs up and places her ankles on his shoulders as he scoots her rump closer to him. He reenters her, only this time, allowing his weight to hover above her. When Z finally opens her eyes, she realizes that she is practically off her back, the most of her weight now supported by her shoulders as well as Jack's own strength.

She trembles in his arms as he buries himself once again in her hotness. She can feel his sack slap against her cheeks. She buries her face in his chest, biting down once again on her bottom lip. It is a wonder that she has not caused it to bleed as of yet. Jack increases his speed, causing her to almost become delirious. She begins to whisper frantically in Spanish in his ear, which only aids in increasing his speed. His already tight grip on her sides allows him to impale himself in her completely from the angle she is in.

"Cum papi," Z begs, her eyes tearing up again. "Make me cum papi!"

"Whose is this," Jack grits between his teeth. "Whose punta is this?"

"Yours papi," Z responds, practically wailing in his ears now. "It's yours! Only yours!"

Jack holds her bottom against himself, letting himself rest inside Z. He can feel her squirm in his arms as she begins to hump him lightly, as if trying to bring her orgasm on herself. Jack chuckles as he watches her rub her clit with her right hand. He grabs onto her thigh, holding her still.

"Feel me Z," Jack mutters lightly. "I want you to feel how it feels to be completely full," Jack whispers as he buries his entire length inside her.

Z grabs him and pulls him forward. She licks him across the lips, begging entry. Jack follows suit and the two lovers tongues battle for dominance over the other. Throughout this, Jack begins to move again, plowing into Z's flower. Her fingernails scratch against his backside, leaving marks as she begins to lose control all over again. Jack can feel her inner muscles tighten once again, as they begin to milk his cock buried inside her.

"FUCK," Z gasps loudly as she falls back from her third orgasm. "Fuck Jack… fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" Z continues to swear, but that doesn't make Jack lessen his speed as he continues to pump inside her. Minutes pass and Jack can finally feel his arms weaken. The sudden heat and tightness from Z's own powerful climax only helped surged the urge for his own release. He pulls himself up, releasing the bed mattress sheets that he had grabbed and bundled up alongside each of Z's hips. Z's legs are still wrapped around his waist; her eyes closed as she continues to ride the after affects of her orgasm.

"Dear God," Jack gasps, as he straightens his back. Z draws his closer as she tightens her legs around his backside as she finally opens her eyes, gasping for breath. All Jack needed to regain his resolve was to look into her eyes. Determined to bring her up to the same high again Jack clears his mind and thinks of other things (as well as one could in this particular situation) to prolong his own climax. After regaining control of himself, and feelings Z's legs relax alongside his hips, he places his hands on her hips and buries himself to the hilt once more.

"Oh maaaaaaaaaaan," Z moans as her back arch's. "This is so good…"

Jack smirks, pleased with her response. Why didn't he make his move earlier? The time wasted between the fun flirting and teasing between the two could have been engaged with the stress releasing activity that the two are currently engaged in. "It's only going to get better chica."

Jack uses his weight to lift Z up off the mattress lightly and rotates her to her side, where she is laying on her left arm, and her right leg rests over his left shoulder. He retracts his length, only slightly from out of her, before quickly reinserting himself back into her, reaching deeper insider her. Z's mouth gaping for words, but none emerge. He repeats the motion for several more minutes before finding his own orgasm reaching its peek.

"Z," Jack grunts. "So close chica… gonna cum…"

"Me too," Z squeezes her nipples. "Just… a few more seconds…"

And sure enough, Z reaches that high once more. She clenches tighter on Jack's muscle harder than before. She clenches down onto the sheets and actually rips them underneath her fingernails. Jack moans as he feels her hot cum flood inside her around his cock. He pulls himself free from her tightness and peels the condom completely off himself and tosses it aside. He grabs onto himself and begins to jerk himself off quickly.

"No… let me," Z breaths as she pushes his hand away and continues where he left off. His precum coats her hand with a nice sticky film, allowing her to get a nice tempo going. Jack bites his lip as he lurches forward, placing his hands on both sides of her hips to steady himself from falling forward on top of her. Several thick white ropes of cum shoot of out the purplish head of his cock and land onto Z's navel and breasts. Not stopping, Z continues to pump out the last remainder of his orgasm onto herself.

"That was hot…" Jack breathes in and out as he watches Z's eyes never leaving his near ruler length cock.

"Yeah, totally" Z finally releases him; his cock now resting across her navel. She rubs her fingers together, playing with the clear sticky film. She brings the two fingers to her lips and licks them clean. "Wow. You taste good…" Jack sighs as he shakes his head, trying to regain some sort of focus. He crawls over to the side of the bed and grabs a t-shirt and then crawls back over to Z. He then proceeds to wipe her clean; Z wipes her hand clean on the cloth as well.

"That was fun," Z remarks, her breasts still rising as she breathes in heavily, still trying to recover her breath. "Much better than watching you in the shower… or masturbating to one of my books."

"True, true," Jack agrees as he tosses the shirt aside. He then lays next to her, taking in her sweaty appearance. "Guess we have a new hobby now, huh?"

"Yeah," Z turns onto her side, looking at him. Her eyes slowly begin to droop as she feels herself begin to drift off to sleep. "Tired now… but tomorrow… I wanna try some things… heh, maybe even bring in one of my duplicates…"

"You can try whatever you want," Jack tells her as he grabs onto the sheet and covers them with the thin covering. He lies back onto the pillow and pulls her to his chest. "Anytime you want…"

"Good," Z yawns. She runs her hand down between them and places her hand directly on top of Jack's slightly hard shaft. "Nite Jack…"

Jack kisses her on the forehead lightly. He watches her fall asleep on his chest. He chuckles to himself, quite pleased with himself on how he was the first man to ever make Z feel what she had experienced within the past hour. He closes his eyes and allows himself to be claimed by sleep as well.

Three weeks will pass before the two are arrested by SPD, and given the ultimatum by the Delta Base's own Commander, Anubis Cruger; join SPD or remain in prison.

**********

**And boyah.**** This thirty page (yes, 30 pages) lemon fic is complete. I have several more SPD theme fics floating in my head, and Ill get to them when I can. Part 2 is coming soon.**

**Make sure to send a review my way (grins).**

**RaDiKaL**


End file.
